A Thousand Years
by xLastOneStandingx
Summary: A sweet and sad fic about love; MarshallxFionna (previously titled Undying Love)


Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time

This is a Fiolee fan fiction and it is also a song-fic. A comic I saw on the internet inspired me to make this, which does NOT mean I'm copying it and copywriting it. I will find the artist and give em' the credit. Remember the artist made the comic; I'm just creating a story. I do not own any of this. ~Ali. . watch?v=q9ayN39xmsl

Marshall P.O.V

I still remember her; I remember every day, week, month, year I spent with her…if only our time together would've lasted longer.

Fionna age 13

"Aye! Fi, strawberry me" I say as she got a bowl of strawberries from her fridge. She smiled and threw a strawberry my way.

_**Heart beats fast, colors and promises**_

I caught it in my mouth as she plopped down beside me. "Hay Mar, wanna go strangle some pixies, then we can battle fire dragons, Oh and th—"I stuck a strawberry in her mouth, then grinned and said, "Sure".

Fionna and I hung out all day, almost every day... I was her second best friend; her first was that scaredy cat, Cake. I was there for her, when the cat couldn't be with her sister, I kept her company, when she was sick, I was there for her, except sometimes Cake would kick me out.

Fionna was a fun spirit, with never ending excitement; she was Aaa's finest hero. Years 13-14.

_**How to be brave**_

Fionna, age 15

Fionna had matured a bit. She was still the same fun- loving spirit except..Hmm, ah, a little wiser about her decisions. We still had jam sessions, and I had developed feelings for her, I had a crush on her.

_**How can I love, when I'm afraid,**_

"And Oh pretty girl, I know that I just met you, but I might just dare to say, that I love you" I sang, while Fionna was in the background beat boxing and recording. "How about a break? I have some candy from Bubba." I said.

_**To fail. But watching you stand alone.**_

At the time I thought, Should I ask her out? No, I should just wait till' she's a little older. "Hey, Marsh, is it ok if I leave now? I have to meet PG at the kingdom." She asked.

At that time, I was jealous, I was always mad at him because she had a silly crush on him, but later on, I learn it's better to forgive and forget. "Ok, bye" I sighed.

"Thanks Marsh", she said as she kissed my cheek. I stood there dumbfounded, touching my cheek, and then smiling stupidly. Years 15-16. Our love was growing slowly.

_**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow. One step closer.**_

Fionna, age 17

Yes, we were dating. We kissed here and there. I loved her; I would do anything for her. Cake wasn't too fond of us though, but Fionna convinced her.

_**I have died everyday waiting for you, Darlin' don't be afraid. **_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years; I'll love you for a thousand more.**_

Ice Queen no longer bothered the princes', for she had already found true love, from an elderly prince. Fionna and I were always together, we never left each other's side, and yes we might have had a few quarrels, but always were together no matter what.

_**Time stands still beauty is all she is. I will be brave; I will not let anything take away**_

I never got too serious with Fi, Cake would kill me, but for a few other reasons. I had the chance to turn her so we could be together forever, but that would be selfish. I did not want her to suffer what I suffer, but I also didn't want to suffer losing her. Years 17-21

Fionna, age 22

I decided to let Fionna go, I couldn't bring myself to do it, to think that she is going to die, like the others… Sure she was still mine, but I just followed her around and helped her with errands.

_**What's standing in front of me. Every breath. Every hour has come to this. One step closer.**_

Fionna, age 32

She was ageing every passing year, but that didn't give me a reason to leave her and to stop loving her.

_**I have died every day**_

Fionna, age 40

I never and will never stop loving my little bunny. She needs me now, more than ever. Cake is gone.

_**Waiting for you**_

Fionna, age 45

I gave her a new hobby to keep her busy. Knitting. She turned out to be pretty good with it and always made me something. I cracked jokes to keep her happy, during this time of sadness, PG is gone.

_**Darlin' don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more.**_

_**And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me. I have loved you for a thousand years and I will love you for a thousand more.**_

Fionna, age 50

I hummed timeless tunes from the Mushroom War, as my dear friend Fionna knitted endless blankets for the night. It was peaceful. I picked her up to see the gravestones of our old friends.

_**One step closer. One step closer.**_

**Cake: Loving sister, friend, and pet. She will be missed dearly. R.I.P. **Next to Cake's was her boyfriend, Lord Monichromicorn. ** Lord Monichromicorn: Loving friend to all, loving BF, and loyal pet. He will be missed. R.I.P. **The next one was the most painful for me. **Prince Bubba Gumball: Great ruler of the Candy Kingdom, Great Friend to all, He will be dearly missed. R.I.P.**

_**I have died every day, waiting for you**_

I couldn't take it anymore, I told Fionna to go. She climbed into my arms with a warm smile and fresh tears in her eyes.

_**Darlin' don't be afraid; I have loved you for a thousand years **_

Fionna, age 60

Most of these days, Fionna slept. So I stayed awake and watched over her. Every time she stirred, I reassured her and sang her songs. "I will love you for a thousand years." I whispered in her ear. I kissed her cheek and dozed off.

_**And I will love you for a thousand more.**_

**Fionna: Loving Girlfriend, Loving Sister, Loving friend, and Aaa's finest hero. She will be missed.** I stood there staring at the grave stone, rethinking about my times with Fionna. I loved and cared for her. I remember each day like it was yesterday. I remember each week, month, and year…I couldn't take it_. I raised the stake, put its point on my chest, and pushed backwards. __**1.**__ I loved her.__**2**__. I missed her.__**3. **__I can't live without her….I'm coming with you Fionna_

_**All along I believed I would find you.**_

_**Time has brought your heart to me.**_

"_I have loved you for a thousand years, and I will love you for a thousand more." I whispered before driving the stake in my heart. The words, "I'm coming my little bunny" rang into my head until everything was gone._

_**Author's Note: I have an alternate ending if ya wanna hear it.**_


End file.
